Lucario (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Base= |-|Mega Lucario= Summary Lucario '(Japanese: 'ルカリオ Lucario) is a Fighting/Steel type Pokémon introduced in Generation III, but became usable in Generation IV. Lucario's name seems to be based off of the mythical metal Orichalchum (or oracle due to its aura powers), while its appearance is based off of the Egyptian god Anubis. It has the strange ability to sense the aura of other living beings, allowing it to track their movements without any of its other senses. Lucario has also shown to fully understand human speech and languages, and often communicates with people through telepathy. It is considered to be a very rare and powerful Pokémon. Lucario evolves from Riolu once it has maxed out its friendship with its trainer and grows stronger during the day. Lucario is known to be the first Pokémon that ever Mega Evolved If given Lucarionite to hold, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario, heightening its already powerful aura, but making it heartless and cruel in the process. Lucario is the only Pokemon who can (or could have, up until Gen VI) learned all of the aura moves. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Lucario Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies. Most of them, and all featured ones, have been male. Age: Varies. Oldest one was over 1000 Classification: Aura Pokemon, Fighting- and Steel- type Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Aura, Metal Manipulation, Precognition, Can read minds, Telepathy, Sealing (Aura users have sealed the Pokemon Spiritomb (Spiritombs are a combination of 108 evil and dangerous spirits each, so it's somewhat impressive sealing) in the past, and Lucario is the Pokemon known for is aura, being the Aura Pokemon, so should be capable of doing the task if sufficiently powerful) Martial Arts, Immunity Negation, Sound Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Bone Manipulation (Said bones are imbued with Earth energy), Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Healing, Power Mimicry, Attack Reflection, Can lower opponent's defenses, Can become stronger the weaker he is through Reversal, Can cause flinching and paralysis with Dark Pulse and Force Palm respectively, Telepathy, Empathic Manipulation, Durability Negation (Purely through a technicality and useless in a match) Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Normal, Rock, Bug, Steel, Grass, Ice, Dragon, and Dark attacks, Immunity to Poison attacks, Dark attacks boost its attack, Cannot be made to flinch, but if it does, its speed increases. In its Mega Form, all moves matching its type do double damage Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other fully evolved Pokemon that can mega evolve) | At least Large Mountain level (Comparable to other Megas) Speed: At least Transonic | At least Transonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ | At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Several miles with aura and ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Energy bones, Lucarionite Intelligence: High for Pokemon standards (All Pokemon are naturally hardwired for battle, but Lucarios are capable of easily understanding human speech, among other impressive things) Weaknesses: Weak to Ground-, Fire- and Fighting-Type moves. A Lucario can lose control of its Mega form if it isn't used to the power, and its fighting style can be described as heartless. Whether this is a weakness or not is up for debate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Endure:' Lucario braces itself, letting it survive an attack that would otherwise defeat it. This move increases in potential failing unless another move is used in between. *'Force Palm:' Lucario hits the opponent with a shock wave generated from its hand. It has a chance to paralyze. *'Copycat:' Lucario uses the last move used by the opponent. *'Screech:' Lucario emits a horrid screech, lowering defense. *'Reversal:' Lucario uses an attack that does more damage the worse off it is. *'Nasty Plot:' Lucario thinks evil thoughts, which raises its special attack. *'Final Gambit:' Lucario sacrifices itself to do damage based on how well off it was prior to the execution of the move. Due to the mechanics of it, it is pretty much useless for a vs match, though it technically ignores durability. *'Focus Punch:' Lucario focuses its energy, and if it is not interrupted before it executes the move, it does devastating damage. Lucario can only learn this move in Gen V as a Riolu in the Dream World, though even with those requirements, it's still a naturally learned move. *'Dark Pulse:' Lucario releases a wave of horrid aura to damage the opponent. The amount of "evil" in this move can cause the enemy to flinch. Can only be learned naturally in Gens IV and V. *'Aura Sphere:' While not it signature attack, it is the move most associated with it, and was the first to use it. Lucario summons up its aura into a ball that homes onto the target.. *'Laser Focus:' Lucario focuses up, guaranteeing the next hit to be a critical one. Critical hits bypass physical and special defense buffs. *'Foresight:' Lucario identifies the target, negating their immunity. While in the games, this can be used only to negate immunities like Steel to Poison, Normal to Ghost, Ground to Elecric, Dark to Psychic, Fairy to Dragon, and Ghost to Normal or Fighting, a neutral ground match wouldn't have these restrictions. *'Quick Attack:' Lucario attacks the opponent while moving faster than the eye can track. *'Detect:' Lucario predicts an attack coming, and dodges it. This move lowers in succession unless another move is used in between. *'Metal Claw:' Lucario slashes the opponent with claws of iron. This has a chance to raise attack. *'Counter:' Lucario takes a physical hit, and does double damage back. *'Feint:' Lucario hits the opponent, getting past barriers like Protect and precognition like Detect. *'Power-Up Punch:' Lucario gathers energy in its fist and hits the opponent, raising its attack in the process. *'Swords Dance:' Lucario does a fighting dance that sharply increases attack. *'Metal Sound:' Lucario creates a horrible metallic screech that lowers special defense. *'Bone Rush:' Lucario creates an energy bone, which it uses to beat down the opponent with earth energy. *'Quick Guard:' Lucario creates a barrier that prevents it from being hit solely with moves that attempt to go first (simply being faster or using a speed-boosting technique, like Pikachu's Agility, doesn't count), and nothing else. This move lowers in use unless a move is used in between. *'Me First:' Lucario takes the move the opponent was about to use, and uses it itself prior to the opponent's execution of it, while somehow making it stronger. *'Work Up:' Lucario riles itself up, raising both, its attack and its special attack. *'Calm Mind:' Lucario focuses itself, raising his special attack and his defense to them. *'Heal Pulse:' Lucario fires a burst of energy that heals those that it hits. This move, funnily enough, started out as a TCG move, but became a real move in Gen V. *'Close Combat:' Lucario rushes the opponent with no regards to defense. It does massive damage, but lowers defense and special defense in the process. *'Dragon Pulse:' Lucario fires a burst of damaging draconic aura. *'Extreme Speed:' Lucario blitzes the opponent with the fastest attack any Pokemon can learn. Key: Lucario | Mega Lucario Gallery 551b8db7cb2f09d51919acaee958fb9a.jpg Mega_Lucario_concept_art.png Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 7